jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Scary Pop Up Nyan Cat
Scary Pop Up Nyan Cat (Simply known as Scary Nyan Cat) is the screamer video for the name of YouTube videos, It was Created and Video Directed by James Emirzian Waldementer, and Published by JamesEmirzianForEpic Games Corporation, LTD., James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. Associated production contribution with Mountain King Studios, Inc. which its became the popular hits of indie video-maker. It shows the famous Nyan Cat animation along with the Nyan Cat song. However at end of the video it shows a close-up picture of Regan along with a loud scream from Scary Maze Game. Origin Production Scary Pop Up Nyan Cat was video created and directed by James Emirzian Waldementer, The production indie video-maker began with shown of famous Nyan cats animation video along with the nyan cat song by Vocaloid Miku. The originally video from concept is shown from mentioned with the Scary Maze Game are audio of loud scream with close-up picture of Regan, It using to sound effects at the middle whose duration on end clip with pop-up picture instead. There was an different version of sound effects has The Maze and Maze AFV Version with different picture of pop-up images. Which was the initially make Scary Pop Up Nyan Cat the name of the project video instead. YouTube Video The video was releases in 2015, Originally seemed from the 2012 conceptual video made the Scary Nyan Cat of the interim version recently in progressing are both sides decision with numerous of amount medium videos, Commenting are interested with "Very perfect looks for Scary Pop Up Nyan Cat", Year later. The published with JamesEmirzianForEpic Games Corporation, LTD is giving their to video released with "Scary Pop Up Nyan Cat" once it their besides are took on popularly hits in internet video Popular Scary Pop Up Nyan Cat video was reached with large amount views, many has likes and dislikes, many commenting are reception reviewing to videos. The reaction videos has fellows to Scary Pop Up Nyan Cat as of popular hits to indie video-maker In May 2019. The videos is now 1 million views became the popular hits on YouTube videos Reception An communication were met with Scary Pop Up Nyan Cat as an praised are shown were the pop-up picture from Regan The Exorcist are received are interested the indie video-maker from several the popular video behind with Nyan Cat Scary Pop up Reaction while the "admitted became the negative views some sort of child are reacted to monitor on laptop." by instead of many dislikes and many comments is meddling about child reacted against to pop-up images was never jump-scares are middle the clips duration. After the videos is became of "Most dislikes videos of Scary Pop Up Nyan Cat Indie-Video". It was success with popular video to Scary Pop Up Nyan Cat became of Video Creator and Direction of James Emirzian Waldementer Creator James Emirzian Waldementer An popular video hits from Scary Pop Up Nyan Cat contributed that are have made the indie video-maker is based around from original Nyan Cat and Scary Maze Game. According with the authorized by the statement means is believed the "Video direction under the JamesEmirzianForEpic Video masterpiece" are numbered of many video views is succeeding of internet web-video on the modern-video era of cult following screamer direct video. Film Crew JamesEmirzianForEpic Games Corporation, LTD. ;Conceptual Video / Video Created / Video Director :James Emirzian Waldementer ;Promotion / Post-Production Supervisor / Lead Production Assistant :James Emirzian Waldementer Production Contribution Mountain King Studios, Inc. ;Lead Production Assistant / System Administrator :James Emirzian Waldementer External Links * Scary Pop Up Nyan Cat on YouTube